


Greenhorne Pokemon Sheet

by Greenhorne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Impregnation, Mpreg, Other, Penis Size, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorne/pseuds/Greenhorne
Summary: Simple spreadsheet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Greenhorne Pokemon Sheet

From the tags, you can most likely understand what sort of content I will be posting. Pokephilic fanfiction will make up a large portion of my works, and as a person who tries to keep things tidy and available for reference later on, this post will be dedicated to a spreadsheet of a list of Pokemon that I will be using as well as statistics that I use for the stories, such as penis sizes and descriptions, ejaculation amount, and relative chance of impregnation for humans for such stories. Not every Pokemon has made the list. Most, if not all, first evolutions will not make the list, and only a few second evolutions will.

Measurements for height, length, and "girth" (its meant to be diameter, but I felt like diameter was too long for the sheet) are in inches, since I am used to reading the imperial system. I tried making these sizes realistic and proportionate to their Pokemon's size and what animal they may represent.  
Ejaculation amount is measured in mL. I understand the volumes are absurdly high, but this is simply my preference and the amounts are simply references, so in a story, a Pokemon may not ejaculate the same volume. I tried to multiply what amount I believe they would ejaculate by 10 for this spreadsheet, but many of these numbers are guesses.  
Duration is measured in minutes which is how long it takes for a Pokemon to reach and finish climax. In humans, it is about five minutes, but we can clearly see in porn and possibly from personal experience that five minutes is not always the case, which is why this is, again, just a reference.  
Heights however, are most likely not going to change in a story, unless I feel like a Pokemon (such as Machamp) needs a greater height difference with the main character, which means that their penis size will also increase as well.  
Lastly, gender ratio and chance of impregnation go hand-in-hand as well as other factors that are not listed. For instance, predominantly male Pokemon have higher chances of impregnating a human than a predominantly female Pokemon, and things such as legendary status, what the Pokemon represents, and closeness to humanity were also taken into account.

The statistics on the spreadsheet are also subject to change. Right now, I'm trying to reduce the sudden disparity between ejaculation volumes for Pokemon near the same height.

Others are welcome to use the spreadsheet how they please, I most likely wouldn't know or be able to tell anyway.

Not entirely 100% certain about the rules of linking websites on AO3, but from what I've read it looks like it is fine as long as it is not promoting sales or something, so here's hoping this doesn't get taken down.

Link to the reference spreadsheet:  
https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ipCXAodoi7lxgfZfrma55uqfkmg2lEp4OqtbwZ746Wc/edit#gid=0


End file.
